Communication networks are used to transport a variety of signals such as voice, video, data transmission, and the like. Traditional communication networks use copper wires in cables for transporting information and data. However, copper cables have drawbacks because they are large, heavy, and can-only transmit a relatively limited amount of data with a reasonable cable diameter. Consequently, optical waveguide cables replaced most of the copper cables in long-haul communication network links, thereby providing greater bandwidth capacity for long-haul links. However, most communication networks still use copper cables for distribution and/or drop links on the subscriber side of the central office. In other words, subscribers have a limited amount of available bandwidth due to the constraints of copper cables in the communication network. Stated another way, the copper cables are a bottleneck that inhibit the subscriber from utilizing the relatively high-bandwidth capacity of the optical fiber long-hauls links.
As optical waveguides are deployed deeper into communication networks, subscribers will have access to increased bandwidth. But certain obstacles exist that make it challenging and/or expensive to route optical waveguides/optical cables closer to the subscriber. For instance, the connection of subscribers to the distribution fiber optic cable requires a low-cost solution that is craft-friendly for installation, connectorization, and versatility. Moreover, the reliability and robustness of the distribution fiber optic cable must withstand the rigors of an outdoor environment.